


Wholehearted

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: This is the sequel to Halfhearted! Best to give that a read to understand this better. Or read them in any order, it doesn't matter.Aaron and Robert, divorced and living their usual lives begin to notice a lot more tension between both of them. Their kids are a solid reminder of their dark past, endless screaming and crying and custody battles.... So, is it good tension or bad?





	Wholehearted

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved writing this so much!!

Robert was in the middle of buttering Sophias sandwiches for her school lunch when the door went and he rushed about to answer it. He saw it was Aaron, on time as per usual and waved him in and shut the door behind him. He rushed back into the kitchen and finished buttering the bread, stuck on a couple slices of ham and cucumber and threw it in the lunchbox.   
  
Oh yeah, all the while being on the phone, balancing it between his ear and shoulder like the multitasked master he was.  
  
"Uhuh...ok...John, mate, I've gotta go ok? Yeah, call me back later...school run...right, bye. Bye"   
  
He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, accidentally smearing some butter from the knife onto his trousers, but he ignored it. He smiled at Aaron who stood there leaning against the kitchen doorway and shouted to the stairs.  
  
"Seb! Sophia! Your dad's here!"  
  
Seconds later, footsteps stormed downstairs like a herd of wild elephants and Sophia, their adorable little five year old, ran towards Aaron and hugged her tight. She had short black hair in low bunches and a red ribbon tied into a bow in each one.   
  
"Dad! Hi hi! I got a pet snail upstairs! Wanna see?!"  
  
Aaron sent Robert a weird look, but picked Sophia up and kissed her head.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. Anyways, what's this I hear about a school play?"  
  
Sophia giggled and Aaron wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb to get rid of a bit of toothpaste.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Michelle! She's a dog! I wanted to be the penguin but stupid Alex got that!"  
  
Aaron pretended like he was just as insulted as she was with this Alex person and huffed.  
  
"Yeah, stupid Alex. Don't worry, you'll do fine!"  
  
"Yeah. You're coming though right?"  
  
Aaron sent Robert a look and Robert who had apparently been staring all this time, nodded slowly and turned around to wash the butter off his clothes. He went back to making their school lunches and Aaron nodded to Sophia.  
  
"Yeah, I..I'll need to see about work ok?"  
  
Sophia only nodded and wriggled in his grip to be put down and he did. Robert handed her her lunchbox, kissed her head and Aaron sighed.  
  
"Sophia, the cars open if you wanna get in? Seatbelt on remember"   
  
She nodded and waved goodbye to her dad's before a stroppy nine year old Seb wandered down. He looked more and more like Robert everyday, his ginger had long grown out to a dark brown colour and Aaron already saw the blonde begin to come out from underneath.  
  
"Hi dad, papa. Bye dad, bye papa"   
  
And with that one sided conversation done, Seb walked out after taking his lunchbag from Robert. Aaron shouted to get in the car and turned to Robert with a weird look.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"He only went and asked out Shannon to the school disco. She didn't say yeah though...apparently it was brutal. Try and not mention her name will you?"  
  
"Noted. Uhh...do you want them to come over after school or take them straight back to mines?"  
  
Robert looked at the calender beside the microwave and pointed at the date where something was scribbled in.  
  
"Ahh...can you take them back to yours?"  
  
"Sean coming over tonight then?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Oh. Ok...uhh, how are you two anyways?"  
  
Robert looked at his watch, avoided the question entirely and sighed.  
  
"You're gonna make them late Aaron..."  
  
Aaron only nodded and said a quick goodbye and left, leaving Robert alone in his house with a kitchen to clean and the only noise being that stupid Disney channel music he had heard too much.   
  
He didn't see why he had to tell Aaron about Sean or how they were doing. Truth was, they weren't really. There just wasn't anything there, no spark or skin tingling kisses and the sex was more relieving for him than it was enjoyable.   
  
He didn't want to tell Aaron, his ex husband that.   
  
Yeah...ex husband.  
  
If you asked Robert on his wedding day, do you see yourself being divorced in eight years, he would've said no.  
  
How wrong would he have been.  
  
Truth was, shortly after Sophia was born, something had died in their relationship. Aaron was distant yet again, Robert was becoming overloaded with work because their surrogacy wasn't cheap at all. Aaron started handing Seb and Sophia off to his mum every opportunity he had and Robert wasn't pleased.  
  
They argued and argued until finally, Aaron had shattered the glass between them and explained he was seeing someone. A guy in town...because Robert didn't act like he loved him any more, choosing his work over him and the kids.  
  
Robert had tried to work it out for a month after that but if anything, it made things worse and so, he filed for a divorce. He had been so bitter about it that he shoved it in Aaron's Christmas card and watched Aaron open the card in front of a huge crowd in the pub only to storm away in embarrassment and Robert shouting a 'Merry fucking Christmas' and stormed away.  
  
Tracey picked up the divorce papers that fell out the card and accidentally blurted it out for everyone to hear. Aaron and Robert had been the talk for an entire week after that.  
  
The divorce wasn't pretty but the custody battle for their kids was hideously ugly. It was just such a mess.  
  
Aaron wanted the kids to himself, didn't want Robert to take them because that's what bitter divorced couples do, yell at each other, hate each other and ruin each other's lives. Robert had grown tired at that point, just wanted to be happy with his life and kids.  
  
Robert had explained that to Aaron but Aaron and of course his entire loyal Dingle family had played dirty, helped Aaron abduct Seb and Sophia for a week away before Robert finally decided to go to court.  
  
Long story short, Robert won the court case, had custody of their kids and Aaron would only see them at weekends. Aaron played dirty first, so he played just as much with a couple of cards, even went as far as to use his criminal record against him. He would have won anyways, stable job, no history of mental health conditions...  
  
They hated each other even more after that until a couple of years later when Sophia had first started nursery and Robert decided that Aaron would get them on Friday too. Robert Monday to Friday morning and then Aaron Friday morning until Sunday night when he had to return them.  
  
And they've been doing this for years now so...it's easy for them.  
  
.......  
  
Aaron looked at Seb in the front view mirror and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
"Umm...so...hows school Seb?"  
  
"Good"   
  
Ok. Short answers...never good.   
  
"Ok...anything exciting coming up?"  
  
"No"   
  
Ok...making this hard Seb...making this really hard.  
  
"You sure? Uhh...I heard there's a school disco coming up"   
  
Sophia gasped and poked her brothers arm excitedly.  
  
"Girlfriend! Girlfriend!"  
  
And that was Seb back in a mood.  
  
When Aaron finally arrived at the school, he barely had any time to say goodbye to Seb because he rushed out that quickly. Sophia however, stayed in her seat and waited for her dad to walk her right into the playground.   
  
He locked the car doors with a quick click of his car keys and held her little hand as he walked her into the playground. He kneeled down in front of her to fix her schooltie because Robert never double checked if it was straight or tilted and kissed her nose.  
  
"How about we cheer your brother up tonight. Chocolate ice cream sound good?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically and hugged her dad's neck before rushing off to line up, schoolbag swinging side to side and her lunchbox flailing around so much Aaron knew that her yogurt was definitely burst. She had always been so tiny, even when she was born premature by a few weeks. She wasn't supposed to survive but here she was, as healthy as ever, just absolutely tiny.  
  
Aaron waved a final goodbye and walked back to his car and sat down, ready to drive to the nearest shop and buy chocolate ice cream, the one with the cookie bits in them because that was Sebs favourite.   
  
  
............  
  
  
  
  
Weekends at Aaron's house was fun according to the kids, but it meant that the house was quiet, too quiet. And although Robert should be grateful that he's got an empty house, available to bring over anyone he's currently dating, he misses the noise.   
  
He accidentally stood on something hard but squishy and froze because...oh god...he hadn't...had he?  
  
Removing his foot from the item, he mumbled a swear word and picked up the Barbie doll with a squished face. Thankfully, since she was plastic, he simply squeezed the sides of her face where her ears were and her face unsquished itself.  
  
The door went and he placed the Barbie doll beside the television and straightened his shirt before answering the door.   
  
"Sean. Hi...sorry, last minute clear up...uh come in"   
  
Sean, a lovely man that Robert had met recently at a work gathering, had dark brown curls and a shadow of a stubble on his chin, green eyes and...  
  
And well, there wasn't much to say exactly that Robert thought he was quite fit. He was in his forties and his wrist wasn't as strong as it used to be when he was in his teen years so he settled for...someone and hoped it would work out. Of course, he had been trying to work this out with Sean for near enough seven months and...nothing romantic had happened...it was mostly physical.  
  
"Alright then? How've you been?"  
  
Robert smiled. Maybe if he actually started trying?  
  
"Yeah, I've been great. Seb and Sophia are at Aaron's s-"  
  
Sean groaned and Robert crooked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...you don't have to always tell me they're with Aaron...i kinda get that...they're with him..."  
  
"Wha-sorry, I'm not following...?"  
  
"Aaron, just, I thought you guys were divorced...yet you're always talking about him"   
  
Robert scoffed. As if! He didn't...he didn't talk about Aaron everytime he came over did he? He thought he had just told Sean that they basically had the house to themselves...without the kids being here...  
  
Not that he had actually ever allowed Sean to hang around his kids purely to not confuse Sophia and Seb. Seb was already confused between Robert, Aaron and his mum who stayed in America with Ross.  
  
Promotions meant leaving your kids behind when they're no longer cute babies according to the mum of the year.  
  
So Robert did what he did best and turned on the charm, kissed Sean and led him upstairs and into his room, ridding himself of his clothes as fast as he could.  
  
One and a half hours later, Robert had to answer his phone because it wouldn't stop ringing and when he saw it was Aaron, he finally answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Robert. Hi. Uhh...I think Seb might've caught a stomach bug or something..."  
  
"Right? You've got Calpol don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but...he really wants to come...go to yours..."  
  
Robert huffed and felt Sean run a hand up and down his back sensually, probably and failing to get his attention. Robert chatted to Aaron for another couple of seconds until he stood up, yanked on a pair of boxers and hung up.  
  
"Sorry...Uhh, I need to go get...just let yourself out yeah?"  
  
Robert picked up Seb at Aaron's and watched his son groan while sitting on the couch, face pale. Aaron sighed and sadly looked over to Sophia who was happy to sit on the couch and eat her ice cream.  
  
"Take it you want Sophia back too?"  
  
"No. She may as well stay here, try not to catch his bug..."  
  
"Right"  
  
Robert walked over to Seb and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey you, how you feeling?"  
  
Seb groaned again and shook his head.  
  
"Sore tummy..."  
  
"Fair enough. Has he ate anything?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Burger and Chips. Chocolate ice cream afterwards...He didn't look well when I picked him up though..."  
  
Robert nodded and stood up and guided Seb out after saying goodnight to Sophia. He let Seb in the back of the car and strapped his seatbelt on whilst Aaron stood there looking as guilty as ever.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wasn't your...that guy, Sean, was he not supposed to be over tonight?"  
  
"He was. Probably home now...it's alright, Seb comes first before he does...I'll just rearrange with him"  
  
"Right. So I didn't...you know, ruin anything?"  
  
Robert shook his head and pointed at the car.  
  
"I need to go Aaron. Bring Sophia over on Sunday, usual time"  
  
Aaron agreed and shut the door behind him. Robert got into the car and switched on his phone as soon as it vibrated and read the message with a heavy heart.  
  
  
Sean  
  
Can't do this any more. In the future, make up your mind, yeah? Keys under the doormat by the way.  
  
  
And Robert knew that Sean was definitely finished with him all because of his 'constant mention of Aaron.' Pah! As if!  
  
..............  
  
  
The next day, Seb looked like he was much better. His face had regained it's colour and his cheeks were back to their rosy self. Robert made him toast and soldiers and watched him gobble it down happily as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"You look better. Better enough to get your outfit today then?"  
  
Seb stopped drinking his orange juice with a choke and Robert nearly stood up to pat his back when Seb shook his head.  
  
"Umm...I don't feel that good..."  
  
"Yeah? You sure this isn't just you trying to get out of going to the school disco?"  
  
"I'm not! I'm just...I don't...I really do feel...not great..."  
  
Robert agreed with him in a sarcastic tone and then the door was knocked on loudly and he went to get it, turned the key to unlock it and accidentally hit his knuckle with the oversized keyring on it. It was a custom made one that they got given as a present, a square plastic one with a picture of Aaron, Robert, Seb and Sophia when she was finally able to come home.  
  
He didn't have enough time to think things over before the door swung open and Sophia ran in and ran straight to her apparently sick brother. Aaron stood there with his hands in his pockets and sighed.  
  
"Sorry...she wanted to come over...see how Seb was doing..."  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yeah, she was well scared. Also told me to give you this..."  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and gave Robert a flyer. He read it quickly and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A...craft fair? They still do these?"  
  
"Yeah. The schools doing something too, teachers coffee morning or something...it's all free so we don't even need to pay or..."  
  
"Yeah"   
  
When Robert saw that Aaron was simply staring at him in confusion, he made sense of his words.  
  
"Sorry. Yeah, yeah it sounds good. I'm sure they'd love to...what times it start?"  
  
"In an hour?"  
  
"Cool. You want anything?"  
  
"Nah I'm alright. Could do with a coffee though if they're going"   
  
Robert walked into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle.  
  
"Two sugars, milk?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean...mean yeah, sure..."  
  
The blonde man chuckled and chucked in two teaspoons of sugar.  
  
.......  
  
A couple of hours later, they arrived at the craft fair, children surrounding them as they ran around laughing, screaming or crying. There never seemed to be any other mood with them.  
  
There were a lot of stalls surrounding them, all selling silly looking items that kids made during their time at school, and for the adults, a few stalls had vegan friendly bath bombs and stuff. Roberts eyes lit up at the Tombola and Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert with his granny games...  
  
Of course, as soon as Robert saw the price of everything, he turned to Aaron in shock.  
  
"They're selling fucking lollipops for 80p! I remember they used to sell them for two pence!"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders, not really caring until he picked up a red decorated lollipop stick and then looked at the price and turned to Robert.  
  
"You think that's bad? This is £1.50..."  
  
Sophia gasped and pulled on the bottom of Roberts jacket excitedly and began jumping up and down.  
  
"Can i? Please?!"  
  
Aaron instantly regretted picking up the stupid looking thing when he saw Roberts glare and when Sophia didn't stop asking, Aaron dug his hands into his jean pockets and pulled out a two pound coin. He handed it over to the teacher and realised it was Sophias teacher. She smiled and pointed at the four of them.  
  
"Enjoying the fair then?"  
  
Sophia jumped in front of the table, her tiny body barely able to peek over the top of it. It was one of those fancy ones that stood up high and Sophia waved.   
  
"Daddy gave us chocolate ice cream last night! Seb ate so much, he's sick!"  
  
The teacher gasped dramatically and looked over to Seb who looked...perfectly healthy.   
  
"Oh no. Seb are you feeling ok?"  
  
Seb nodded and pointed at the bouncy castle.  
  
"Dad! Papa, can I go on that?!"  
  
Aaron winced and Robert sighed.   
  
"Depends how much it is Seb..."  
  
The teacher perked up then and smiled.  
  
"Everything's free actually. Except souvenirs and food and other stuff. Events are definitely free though except the Raffle and Tombola"   
  
Robert, already interested, tapped Aaron's shoulder awkwardly, as if it was wrong to touch his ex-husband and Sophia pulled on Roberts sleeve.  
  
"Papa...come on...!"  
  
The teacher chuckled.  
  
"Someone's getting restless. Enjoy, ok?"  
  
With a final nod and goodbye, the four walked away and Sophia handed Aaron the red lollipop stick thing. It had a red pom-pom on the top, googly eyes and lots and lots of glitter. A cut out triangle was placed on top of the pom-pom so Aaron guessed it was probably a Unicorn.  
  
"I made this yesterday!"  
  
And to Aaron, it no longer looked stupid, but a work of art that belonged a place beside the Mona Lisa. Robert took them to the bouncy castle and watched them sit down, take their shoes off and jump on. Across from the bouncy castle, a couple of meters away, sat a lonely bench and Robert decided to sit on that.  
  
"So? What even is it?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Robert pointed at the red stick and Aaron shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. A bookmark or something?"  
  
"Its cute..."  
  
"It is. Yeah..."  
  
They ended up sitting in silence for a while until Robert broke it with a cough but continued to stare at his kids.  
  
"Sean finished with me"   
  
"Wha-oh. I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what? It's hardly your fault"   
  
Well...it kinda was. Aaron was the reason that Sean ended things with Robert, claiming that he was still in love with him since that's all he ever talked about.   
  
"Why did he...I mean, yous seemed ok?"  
  
"He thought I was still in love with you"   
  
"Oh"   
  
"Plus he said some things about Seb ages ago...maybe I stopped liking him after that...?"  
  
Aaron clenched his fists and turned to look at Robert angrily. No one said something about his kids, no-one at all.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Just...well, apparently he's too girly with his hair cause he doesn't want a haircut..."  
  
Aaron scoffed and shoved his clenched fists into his pockets as a poor attempt to hide them.  
  
"Seriously? It's hair, it barely depicts someone's sexuality...if he likes long hair then he likes long hair. Sean's the one with a fucking mullet"   
  
"Aaron, calm down...look, I told him off anyways. Doesn't matter now"   
  
Aaron nodded and went back to staring at their kids until he spotted a snack van a couple of meters away and stood up.  
  
"I'm buying coffee, want one?"  
  
"Yeah thanks. Oh, mind getting fruit shoots for...?"  
  
"Yeah sure"   
  
And away he went. Maybe Robert did tell himself to stop staring after Aaron when he walked away, but...he couldn't help it...  
  
Maybe he still did like Aaron.  
  
Maybe breaking up with Sean was a good thing...  
  
Did he really talk about Aaron that much?  
  
Surely you can't still have feelings for a guy from ages ago...can you?  
  
When Aaron returned with coffees minutes later and two blackcurrant fruit shoots, he took it gratefully and sipped his sweet flavoured coffee. Three sugars, best coffee.  
  
No...it was normal to have feelings like this, didn't mean he should act on them.  
  
........  
  
Despite what Robert had running through his head overnight about his debate for his feelings for Aaron, he decided to act on them. He sent Sophia and Seb to their fun Aunty Vic and funny Uncle Ellis to be babysat and called Aaron.  
  
"Hi. Uhh...are you free right now?"  
  
"Free? Well, I've got...Well I can do that tomorrow I guess, yeah I'm free. Why?"  
  
"Uhh...I have an emergency...?"  
  
"Fuck, really? Uhh, ok I'll be over quickly then"  
  
"Thanks"   
  
He hung up and fished out a recipe book that his sister had gotten him as a present because apparently sweets weren't good enough for a proper dinner, and flicked through the pages until deciding on a recipe that he actually had all the ingredients for. He settled on some Italian pasta that looked like ravioli in some sort of cheese sauce and began to prepare everything.   
  
Aaron was usually quite slow coming over so...he decided to take extra care.  
  
....  
  
Turns out, when Aaron thinks things are an emergency, he's able to come over fifteen minutes later, despite living a good while away.  
  
He walked in without knocking and looked around to spot some sort of emergency only to find...nothing?  
  
Robert poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled and waved him in. Aaron shut the door behind him and walked in the kitchen to find Robert preparing some of his homemade pasta. Their favourite meal...  
  
"What was the emergency?"  
  
Robert raised an eyebrow, confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said there was an emergency Robert!"  
  
"Oh! Uhh...not exactly...sorry, were you busy?"  
  
Aaron shook his head but continued to look around at everything Robert was doing. He rushed over to a pan full of orange looking sauce and grabbed it before it overflowed and he grinned.  
  
"Looks like you need an extra set of hands"  
  
Robert smiled and Aaron set the pan on a hob that wasn't switched on before rolling up his sleeves and began helping Robert with the pasta.  
  
"Well go on, tell me what I'm meant to do then"   
  
"Flour. You grab a handful ok? Sprinkle it down while I rub in, sound good?"  
  
Aaron decided it would probably be best if he took off his jacket first and went out the kitchen to take off his jacket and hoodie and walked back in and rolled up his jumper sleeves. He washed his hands before dipping his hands into the bag of flour and began sprinkling it over the top of Roberts pasta.  
  
"So...this for Sean then? The meal?"  
  
"Oh. No actually. For us? If...if you want?"  
  
"You're in here...making a meal...for us? Rob-"  
  
"I know! I know...but look, it can be just as friends if you want..."  
  
Aaron swallowed a lump in his throat before accidentally knocking over the bag of flour on the counter, covering both his and Roberts hands in the powder. They both ended up in a huge coughing fit and Robert actually laughed. He actually laughed! Before, he would probably be getting kicked out the kitchen and Robert woukd grumble all through cooking, but he was actually laughing!  
  
And Aaron laughed too because only he could mess up cooking by sprinkling flour over the top...  
  
And they shouldn't be standing so close to one another, but they were...and it was...  
  
Magnetic really.  
  
Because they ended up kissing, hard and desperate and...and fuck it all, they missed this. Robert still grew to be taller than Aaron so he bent his neck down slightly to kiss him better, hands covered in flour as they left thumb and finger stripes across Aaron's face and cheeks. He had Aaron pinned against the kitchen counter, legs on either side of Aaron's hips and Aaron? Well, he was currently covering the back of Roberts neck in flour with one hand, the other making flour stripes on his face.  
  
They did have to pull away at some point though, so they could actually breathe and Aaron clutched onto the collar of Roberts shirt for dear life, as if he was going to disappear if he let go. Robert nudged their noses together before getting a proper look at Aaron's face and chuckled.  
  
"You're covered..."  
  
Aaron let out a breathy laugh.  
  
"So are you..."  
  
And Robert mumbled a small, fuck it and grabbed Aaron's hand and ran upstairs and shut his bedroom door with a loud slam.   
  
They ended up having sex, like three desperate times in a desperate row and Aaron cried and Robert kissed his tears away until they ended up lying there, face to face, legs entangled together and Robert was sure that the flour had made a tiny blob of paste on his back from flour and sweat.   
  
Aaron kissed Robert even though they were at an awkward angle and sighed while a hand ran through Roberts blonde hair. Robert kissed back before he mumbled something against his lips and had to pull away to say it properly.  
  
"I never stopped"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I never stopped loving you...even though everything had happened...I never stopped"  
  
Aaron smiled and Robert rolled them across the bed until Aaron was firmly on top of him, forearms on either side of his head on the mattress.  
  
"Me too...but I can't...not yet..."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I...I never told you that I...I had met someone a couple days ago...I need to break things off...with him..."  
  
"So do that then..."  
  
And Aaron did. He broke up with William over the phone in breathy moans because Robert was busy happily sucking his dick and shoving fingers up Aaron's arse, basically telling William to fuck right off.  
  
.......  
  
Aaron had to go home after that to not confuse Sophia and Seb because the pair of them decided that they wanted to wait a while until properly telling their children. As far as Sophia knew, her two dad's loved each other but stayed in different houses because they wanted to make it 'fun' for weekends trips.  
  
Seb? Well, he knew about them, sort of...he knew they were split up not that he knew what that meant properly.  
  
Victoria brought Seb and Sophia back, both of them carrying a small tub of cookies because she always taught them how to bake in her house. Ellis waited in the car, on the phone shouting down to his brother probably as per usual.   
  
Seb and Sophia showed Robert their decorated cookies and ran in and Victoria hummed with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...you know, you're covered in flour don't you? Sean over then?"  
  
And he didn't mean to, but it just slipped out.  
  
"Aaron actually"   
  
Victoria widened her eyes and gasped and looked at the car which Ellis was still sitting in, yelling down the phone and she decided to walk in.  
  
"You two are...?"  
  
"No. I dunno. It's complicated"  
  
"After everything he did to you though...cheating...kidnapping..."  
  
Robert sighed.  
  
"That was years ago...I really think we can work it out this time..."  
  
"Just cause you had sex with him, doesn't mean everything's gonna be hunky dory again! Robert, you really need to think about what this'll do to you guys...ok?"  
  
"I know"   
  
........  
  
They felt like teenagers all over again and both of them were insanely proud of their stamina when it came to sex. Especially since they were in their late thirties and no longer in their early twenties. They snuck around the house a lot, despite nobody being in with the kids away to school and pretended like someone was going to be there to catch them. It added to their fun.  
  
Of course, it had to come to an end at one point, where reality had to give them a right slap in the face to remember what's happening. They finished another round of sex, both flushed and exhausted afterwards and Aaron was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
"For what? I thought that was pretty good"   
  
Robert chuckled at his own joke and Aaron let out a small breath and snuggled in closer.  
  
"For everything I did...I never apologised, we never talked...everything was just a mess and-!"  
  
Robert cupped the side of Aaron's face, cutting him off quickly with a whispered shush.  
  
"Hey...where's that come from? Theres no point apologising from years and years ago...it's over and done with...we can't change it..."  
  
"Sorry. Just remembered the drama..."  
  
"When do you wanna tell people? Vic already knows remember, so that's one less person..."  
  
Aaron shrugged and hooked a leg over Roberts, tugging his thighs around the top of Roberts and dug his heel into the back of Roberts knee.  
  
"Soon? Sophia and Seb though...what'll happen with them?"  
  
Robert sighed and looked at the picture frame sitting on the beside table behind Aaron's head. Seb, Sophia and Robert went to the beach last year, it was sunny and Robert took a selfie of them three.  
  
"We'll tell them first...they deserve to know first"   
  
"Ok"   
  
.......  
  
Robert made everyone Carbonara. Don't ask him how he got Seb and Sophia to like Carbonara, they're convinced it's cheesy pasta with weird grey things in it and ham. He sat them around the table and Aaron sat down with them and Seb looked at the time.  
  
"Isn't dad usually at his home by now?"  
  
Aaron smiled and Robert reached over and cupped his hand over the top of Aaron's.  
  
"How would you guys feel...if your dad stayed over here more often?"  
  
Sophia, who didn't understand the situation, completely ignored them and ate her pasta messily. Seb seemed to understand at some extent and groaned.  
  
"Do I need to share a room with Sophia?"  
  
Aaron chuckled.  
  
"No. I'll be sharing a room with your papa..."  
  
"Wait, so yous are getting bunk beds?!"  
  
Robert laughed and decided to just agree. Sophia perked up at the mention of bunk beds and accidentally spit out a ham cube.  
  
"Bunk beds?!"  
  
Robert nodded and wiped Sophias cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Yeah. Bunk beds. Me and your dad's gonna be in the same house. That sound good?"  
  
Sophia blinked and then went back to her pasta.   
  
"Want ice cream"  
  
Aaron picked up his fork and stabbed it in his pasta and began twirling it around before giving Sophia a nod.  
  
"Then ice cream, you shall get"   
  
.......  
  
"That doesn't look like bunk beds..."  
  
Robert smiled and Aaron looked at Seb.  
  
"It's...an adult bunk bed. It's so big that they made it into one bed"   
  
"Oh...ok!"  
  
Seb went to his room, shut the door and Aaron could hear Sophia in the livingroom watching television. Robert sent Aaron a smile and fiddled about with his fingers.  
  
"So...want a quick go of the bunk bed then?"  
  
"How long we got?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it or not in the comments!!! Let me know again when you've read the prequel to this too!


End file.
